Bizarre Company
by dragonfly1339
Summary: Adopted by Lionheart13771   *sorry*
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey This is my first story, so please don't be to hard on me... I just came up with this idea and thought I would write it out so stick with me.

* * *

** Bizarre Company **

'SIT'

'SIT'

'SIT'

"Dammit Kagome! Would you stop that already?" There was a tense silence before the angry hanyou's face planted itself into the ground for the fourth time in the last five minutes. Dust settled, showing a deep Inuyasha shaped crater. The form in side of it was still, tense waiting to see of he would be slammed into the ground again.

"Now, Inuyasha, what where you saying about me going home?" Kagome stood at the edge of the crator looking down at her silent friend. Silently she was hoping that the 'S' word would not have to be said again in order to get him to say she could go home. There was no way that she would miss her brothers birthday, she had miss the one last year and he had refused to speak to her for three months.

"Inuyasha, I really don't see why Kagome could not go. We have not had a lead for about a week anyway. We can gather information on Naraku even when she is gone. Plus we ran out of raman yesterday..." Miroku said, trying to keep another fight from happening.

"Feh! Fine, you can go home. BUT only for three days!" With a small jump Inuyasha was out of his crater and standing in front of her, "If your butt is not down that well in three days exactly then I will come and drag you back. We can't be wasting time when that bastard Naraku is still out there some where!"

"Oh, Thank you Inuyasha!" With that the young girl threw herself at him, in a huge hug. Awkwardly he patted her back, not use to such an open display of affection.

"Mama, will you bring me a lolly pop? Or some of the choc-co-late stuff? please?"

"I'll bring you back some Shippou, I promise! I'll see you in three days guys, bye!" With that Kagome quickly ran back to Kaede's hut to grab her bag.

The sun was warm on her back as she slowly walked through the forest toward the well. It was hard to believe that the one seemingly harmless thing had changed her life. It had been two years since she first fell down the well, and they still had yet to defeat Naraku. Many sacrifices had been made in order to hunt down Naraku.  
To allow for more time to be spent in the past, she had dropped out of school, against her mother's wishes. Her mom had been adamant that she stay in school until she graduated, but it took up too much time. Time that she could be spending in the past trying to find Naraku and the jewel shards. Her mom had looked into home schooling, but the books would have been to heavy for her to lug across feudal Japan. When everything was said and done she had promised her mom that she would graduate from high school some way. How could she not fulfill her mothers one wish?

Slowing down she watched the well come into view, with someone standing before the well. It took Kagome a minute to realize that it was Kikyo. Quietly, Kagome approached her, trying to catch the words that where coming out of the others mouth.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here? Does inuyasha know you are here?" Kikyo ignored her and continued to chant. Like a punch in the stomach kagome realized that Kikyo was probably doing something to the well.

shit shit shit shit! What do I do? Panicking she shoved kikyo away from the well, abruptly stopping the spell that Kikyo had been casting.

"You foolish girl! How dare you push me! " Then more quietly to herself "At least I finished before she made me lose my concentration." Gracefully Kikyo stood and dusted her self off.

"What did you do to the well Kikyo? Tell me!"

"You shall soon find out." With a hard shove Kagome was sent backwards toward the well. What has she done? What if can't get back home? Without warning soul stealer wrapped themselves around her arms, forcefully pulling her toward the well. Struggling seemed useless as she did not have a weapon to fight against them with, and she could not yet completely control her miko powers.  
She was face to face with Kikyo, thanks to the soul stealer.

"Now I shall convince Inuyasha to allow me into your group. They will no longer trust you, when you don't come back from your time. They will turn to me for help searching for the jewel shards. After Naraku is dead Inuyasha will come to hell with me." With a sneer Kagome was pushed backwards onto the well and darkness swallowed her.

Once her reincarnation was gone, Kikyo quickly sealed the well. Without looking back she allowed her soul stealer to take her into the forest. She would watch Inuyasha's group fall apart as their shard detector never came back. Once there was doubt in the group she would appear and ask to be allowed to join the group. Her plan would come along nicely.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
_'1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.._wait normally I am already home by now_10..13..21..23..24..25..._and the glow is different. Isn't it usually blue? Why is is red? What is going on! _44..45..46..47_ There she felt it, the shift, that signals to her that she was about to be sat at the bottom of the well.

'Splash' Instead of the warm packed dirt beneath her feet, there was nothing. Icy water surrounded Kagome, making her close her mouth to keep the cold water from entering. Looking up, relief swept through her. The sky could be seen, which meant it was still day light.

"What the heck?" Why is there water in the well? Looking around the well appeared the same...only with water in it. Hefting her now heavy bag onto her shoulders, she gripped a vine and slowly made her way out of the well. As soon as her arms where over the top, water drop lets pelted the top of her head._ Great! Not only an I already wet, but now I have no chance of getting dry! _Sigh. with one last heave she was out of the bone-eater well, sitting at its base.

Looking around there where not trees, she was no longer in the clearing in Inuyasha's forest. There was not a tree in sight. _Where AM I? Or is the question WHEN am I? First thing is first I need to find shelter from this rain._ Bag on shoulders, Kagome set out toward a unknown destination.

* * *

Authors not: Let me know what you think about it. Should I continue or not. I am always open to constructive criticism! So please review and let me know ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Okay here is chapter 2! Sorry for the delay! I have had family issues that don't normally occur happen. Any way I was so happy to get my first review! Thanks _megan1339_! I also someone put me on story alert, yay! I would really like it if you guys would review to tell me if I am doing a OK job or not.**

* * *

The forest was eerily quiet like a graveyard, no birds where chirping and tree foliage blocked what little light that escaped from the clouds. Hurriedly walking through the undergrowth Kagome, peered through the growing dark, in search of suitable shelter. After what seemed to be hours, Kagome spotted a cave, though it would be cold and dark the cave would provide a much needed break from the rain.

'I can't go looking for fire wood now, it would all be wet. On top of that I don't have my lighter with me. Where is futuristic devices when you need them? I guess I should walk around to seen if there is any source of water in this place...'

Soft thuds of shoe steps and distant eco of rain was the only sounds. The deeper into the cavern, the less light that was available to make anything out. Steam gradually heated the area, making the cold more bearable. It wasn't long until the trickle of water could be heard, though the size of the cavern made it sound much larger than it was. After a long soak in the spring, Kagome was warmed up but reluctant to get out into the cooler air.

After much debate, and a quick dry off, Kagome was situated in a pair of warm pajamas. Soon with the lull of the spring the weight of her eye lids became to much and sleep overtook her.

**I had a hard time with that particular scene ^^' so if you have a suggestion on how to make it better please don't be shy and let me know! (:**

**The Next Morning**

Warm air kept sleep firmly in place, not allowing her eye lids to open up. It felt late, which usually meant it was before eight in the morning, what use to seem early. One eye opened then quickly shut again. 'Strange, why isn't Inuyasha hurrying me to wake up so we can go shard hunting...?' Again an eye opened, blink, then its partner opened; staring at the rock walls of a strange cave.

'Oh, yea...Kikyo did something to the well. Then pushed me down it...now I need to figure a way back or better yet, where I am.'

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she observed what the cave looked like, now that there was more light to see by. The rock wall was a type of dark stone that she couldn't identify, and the floor was a hard packed dirt. To the right was a stack of small stones, lined up. There where thirteen of them, in front of the stones was a dark area that at one time held ash. In the far left corner from where she sat was a nest of some sort, it was much to large to be a normal animal so it probably belonged to youki. It looked fairly fresh, with the thought that it might return Kagome quickly packed what little she had gotten out of her bag and headed toward the cave's entrance.

Exiting the cave, squinting, Kagome had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the change of lighting. There where trees that she had noticed the night before, just not as many as she remembered. It seemed like the area was in the processes of becoming a forest, just not there yet. Saplings where the dominant source of life. A few mature trees littered the area but only a couple of handfuls. Thick green grass covered the ground, some of it still brown, evidence of a recent dry spell.

'How to go about finding breakfast? The easiest way would be to find a stream with fish in it. So lets try that first. OK!' With that in mind Kagome headed in the direction she thought would lead her to a stream. Trees seemed to grow larger as she headed east, but still no sign of a source of water. The sun started its climb to the center of the sky, the trees where definitely getting bigger but there was starting to be less of them. Deciding to take a brake and think of a new way to get breakfast Kagome sat on a large rock in the clearing she stopped in.

Silence was the only sound except for the occasional bird, then it came to her. A faint sound of water, jumping up with renewed energy she set off toward the sound. Every few steps, she would stop and listen to make sure she was still going in the correct direction. Every now and then, she would correct the direction she was walking in. Her steps grew in length as the sound of water grew louder. The trees thinned out, giving way to a clearing. The clearing was about the size of two football fields. (About two hundred feet) In the center of said clearing was a quick moving stream.

Upon walking closer to it, the stream was seen to be shallow on the edges and deeper in the center. The water a clear blue, so clear that you could easily spot the fish lazily swimming near its center.

Dry sticks where gathered and placed into a small loose pile. Stones where put around the small pile to form a fire ring. Digging through her pack, Kagome found the lighter that had eluded her the previous light. (It had been at the bottom of her pack) Once the fire was burning good, Kagome set about catching her lunch.

"These fish will taste SO good! Hahaha, I was lucky to find so much dry wood after that storm last night! " Two fish sat roasting over the fire.

After eating, and making sure the fire was out, Kagome sat down once again to plain on where to go. She still needed to find out where she was, but had seen not a hint of a road when she was looking for the stream. With no road to follow, she had no idea of which direction to go in.

'Lets think, if I went east from the well then I should probably have another three to five hours walk to the nearest town. That is if that town is even-'

The hairs on her neck rose and her stomach dropped. To the left two great sources of power where growing. Focusing on them, she was able to tell that they where to youki's. Strong ones at that.

Thinking about whiter to find out what was happening or not was a hard decision. In the end her feet started walking in the direction of the two demons.

Stepping lightly as to not make as little noise as possible, she headed to the direction of the demons. She walked for what seemed like hours, but upon checking on the two, they had yet to move. Their youki was no longer surging but instead, it stayed at what seemed to be its high. As she got closer she realized that one of the youki's power was much greater than what she had originally thought. So powerful, that she was sure that she would not be able to kill it if the need arose.

Trees thinned and the trine gradually turned hilly. A quick look at the sky told her she had been walking for more than two hours. But she was much closer now. Maybe another half an hour and she would be right upon the two.

No longer was there plenty of trees, but instead they where replaced by boulders and rocks. grass was much scarcer but still covered the ground. Walking as softly as she could, Kagome headed to see what was happening between the two youki.  
Finding a large rock for cover, she peeked around it into the clearing where two demons where standing, confronting each other.

* * *

**O.o Who could the two demons be? Anyone wanna guess? I'll give you a cookie if you get it right! ^^ **

**I know the chapters are not all that long but I am working on it promise!**

**Anyway please review! Again constructive criticism is always welcome.  
**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! Sorry for the late update, I had a couple of tests this week that I HAD to study for. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and/or added my story to their story alert! I was so excited! I do have a question though...would you guys prefer that I make longer chapters and updated every 2 weeks or shorter chapters and update every week? (I AM trying to make my chapters longer!) I will not be using many Japanese words. **

**Onna=woman  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Not even an Inuyasha manga :(  
**

* * *

The demons where standing with their arms crossed, glaring at each other heatedly, auras swelled one trying to over power the other. If it was any other time, she would have found this funny. It reminded her so much of how Kouga and Inuyasha acted sometimes.

"...don't see why this needs my attention."

"I am telling you my friend, that this is a serious matter that you should consider carefully. If this continues and becomes more of a problem than you think, you may just get burnt." Said the silver headed demon.

"Yes, but what if I get involved and it turns out to be nothing? I would have given my tribe unneeded stress. As you know we are having a slight trouble with the demons in our area. But, I will consider what you have said."

"Good..."_So this is a conversation about an alliance? Then why the power surges? _As the conversation had seemed to end, Kagome thought it best to get out of there. She didn't want two demons coming after me. After about maybe five steps from her rock when Kagome heard their voices again. But didn't stand still long enough to listen.

"...Sesshomaru..."THAT caught her attention, slowing down in order to catch anything else. Kagome felt my foot catch on something, she had just enough time to see the tratorus tree root before the dirt came up to meet her face.

'thump'

"Owww.."It came out softly, for which she was glad. She laid there frozen, straining her ears to find out if she had been heard. The forest was silent, like the calm before a storm. Heart pounding, blood made a roar in her ears, making it hard to hear past it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have hear? A little onna?"Kagome's head shot up like a light, to look at the speaker. Standing over her were the two demons she had seen in the clearing. One looked very pissed off, while the other looked mildly amused.

It felt hard to breath, like she was trying to breath on the top of a mountain. Where there was very little oxygen. The fear was choking her, it was not the fear of the two demons standing over her. No, the fear was of who these demons might me, or rather who they looked like. One had shinny black hair with blue eyes and was wearing furs and armor. The other had long white hair, golden eyes, and markings on his face; armor covered his clothes and pelt over his shoulder. It was this demon that caused the choking fear, he looked so much like...

"I do believe this onna was spying on us." Said the dark haired demon. He looked like he was ready to take Kagome's head off with a swipe of his claws.

"I think we should give the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she was coming from the spring that is close by and got lost?" laughed the other.

"I still think the she was spying! Why should be give her such a chance?" The fear was receding rapidly, being replaced by something else. '_OK this is kind of irritating, why are they talking about me as if I wasn't sitting right before them?'_

"I AM sitting right here you know! Don't talk about me as if I am not here!"Kagome's voice was soft but had emotion behind it. Drawing the two's attention back to her. As their eyes settled onto her, she forced herself not to swallow hard, it would only show her fear.

"Oh? What made you think we would give you the opportunity to even speak, onna?"

"What made you think that I wouldn't speak, with the way you are talking about me?" She shot back. In response the dark headed wolf snarled and made to reach down and grab her, only to have his companion pull him back before he could reach her. His friend looked amused and slightly confused as he looked at her.

With a huff, Kagome stood up and dusted her jeans off and straightened her clothes. After throwing a glare at the two demons her reached down, grabed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Ready to make a run for it, if it came down to it. She refused to accept that the two could easily out run and catch her.

"...You are out spoken then the normal onna that we meet in this area. Why are you so far up this mountain? Most humans know that this mountain is the home of my tribe." No longer did the dark headed wolf look angry, only looked bemused.

There was a long pause as Kagome thought of how to respond to the curious wolf, "I am traveling, and am not from around here. So I did not know that this mountain was wolves territory."

"You know he is wolf demon? How? Most humans only recognize that he is demon and only that because of his ears." The previously quiet demon said.

"Well...the tail is kind of a give away..." _'I can't say that it is because one of my friends happens to be a wolf demon. Though I don't think they will accept any answer but the truth. And that is one thing I can not give them...'_

"You are lying." 'Well I knew that would happen.'

"..." She simply stared at him, unwilling to give him another answer, and now completely unafraid. He acted just like Kouga did when she first meet him, all bark and no bite.

"You leave us no choice but to take you with us if you do not answer onna." warned the white haired demon.

"What demon where you talking about before?" It was like a bolt of lightning had hit her. What is something had followed her down the well? What if Kikyo...

"-what business is it of yours?"

"-See I told you she was eaves dropping on us!" His companion simply rolled his eyes, and waited for Kagome to reply to his question.

"None." A low growl was forming in one of the demon's chests.

"Then why?"

Quickly racking her brains, Kagome tried to think of a good reason as to why she would admit to eaves dropping on their conversation.  
"I am a traveler, I only wanted to know if there was going to be fighting so I could avoid it during my travels." 'That is true, if I am to continue traveling I will need to avoid as much trouble as I can.'

"Why would a onna such as yourself be traveling alone?" 'Why would a woman during these times be traveling alone? ...Sango! That's right!

"My village was slaughtered be a pack of demons. I was the only survivor." I replied gravely.

"It grows late. You shall be brought to my den, where you will continue to answer our questions."

"I have no plans to-", In one quick movement she was over the wolf's shoulder and they where off. It was hard to tell which direction they where moving in, the speed at which they where traveling was to fast. They where going so much faster than she ever had when she was with Inuyasha.

After a while things started to look more familiar. She had been seeing the same scene about every five minutes, they where going in circles to confuse her!_ 'Which is one way to keep me from escaping and at the same time keep me from telling anyone where the den was if I escape. It's good that I already know where the den is thanks to Kouga...'_  
The forestry finally started to change into something more recognizable. The trees where larger and there where more of them. Probably due to the fact that the birds of paradise had yet to reek terror on the wolves. The sound of the impressive waterfall near the left side of camp could be heard farther out than it could in the feudal era. Once in the clearing you could tell more differences. The waterfall was larger than what Kagome remembered and was more blue. The caves went farther up the mountain and appeared to be more up kept than when Kouga was leader. The insides of the caves, of course could be different. Members of the pack where placed on watch duty, some close to the entrance of the camp and others farther away, they had been noticed during the run.

When their leader came into view, everyone seemed to cheer up, for they all called their welcomes in pleasant voices. The reply was a simple raise of the hand or a nod of recognition.  
Kagome was carried into the largest cave and dropped unceremoniously in the center of the floor.

"Ouch!" KAgome glared up at the demon. He didn't even look down at her, simply called for the guards that where not on duty to meet with him as soon as possible. Then asked:

"Has anyone seen my son?" Silence answered him. No one was willing to admit that the pup had not been seen in two days.

"No? When was the last time he was seen?"

"..." With a snarl he summoned his wolves. He seemed to speak to them and they quickly left the cave.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome. They let me know if I am doing things correctly or if I need to change things. Opinions are welcome even if they are mean! ^^ **

**Have a good weekend...I more than likely will noty post next week due to Easter. Sorry!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I hope everyone had a good Easter, and if you don't celebrate it then I hope you had a good weekend. This is my longest chapter yet! YAY! I want to thank every one who reviewed. It really encourages me to continue this story. Do I need to start putting what happened in the end of the last chapter at the beginning of the new ones? Let me know!**

* * *

It took what seemed to be hours for the wolves to return, no longer did the sun hang directly center in the sky, instead it could barely be seen in the western horizon. Fires had been built in the caves to provide the group with light. Though Kagome had a suspicion that the fires where really for her since the demons could seen in the dark and where not affected by the cold like she was. It was a nice thought, though she would have preferred them to let her get up from her designated spot on the rock floor.

Her back was aching from having to sit in one position on the floor for such a long time. She had alternated from sitting cross legged to sitting with her legs stretched out before her. The group of demons had ignored her since they dropped her onto the floor, the only time one of them spoke to her was if her tried to stand up or move away from her spot. Other than that she was completely ignored.

Bored. No, bored didn't cover how she felt, bored was walking for hours with Inuyasha across country. No Kagome was excruciatingly bored. She felt like she was going to go insane from shear boredom. Eight hours, that's how long she thought she had been sitting here for. It was time to try to annoy someone, to get someone to talk to her, even if it was to tell her to shut up. A retort would be needed for that and it would take her mind off of being so bored.

"One hundred bottles of sake on the wall, one hundred bottles of sake. Take one down, pass it around, ninety-nine bottles of sake on the wall...ninety-five bottles of sake on the wall, ninety-five bottles of sake. Take one down pass it around, ninety-four bottles of sake..." She started off quietly getting her voice to gain volume with each bottle. Every once on a while a wolf would look over at her, first they where confused then gradually their looks held some irritation on them.

"Don't look at her, it will only encourage her." said an elderly wolf to a young pup as he watched the human onna keep singing. when the woman's eyes feel on him he quickly looked downward. Not wanting her to know he had been watching her.

Kagome smirked, she had succeeded in gaining some of the tribe's attention. Especially the pup's they would be the easiest to befriend into talking to her. One pup in particular gained her attention, he was by far the smallest one there; but he looked to be the same age as the others. More than likely the was the runt of a litter, but he was also the cutest. He had short, spiky black hair with a shock of gray above his right eye. He had the prettiest blue eyes, only they where more of a teal color, he wore the customary furs. He looked so adorable, Kagome simply wanted to see him smile, it was her mission to see this pup do so.

"Seventy-seven birds of paradise on the wall, seventy-seven birds. Take one down beat it around, now only seventy-six birds. Seventy-six birds of paradise on the wall, seventy-six birds. Take one down beat it around..." On the word 'beat' Kagome slammed her feet on the ground to give more affect, her voice was loud. She was not yet yelling, but her voice carried throughout the cave. She did not pause when she changed the lyrics to her song, but she noticed the tribe become quite when she said the first altered verse.

A couple of the pups giggled at the verse, turning around to watch the human woman sing about beating up their arch enemy. Kagome sang a few more verses before she tried her luck.

Sixty-five birds of paradise on the wall, sixty-five birds. Take one down and..."

"BEAT IT AROUND!" Maybe five pups yelled when the woman paused in the song. Their voices where high pitched as they tried to match her tone.

"Now only ..."Kagome continued.

"..." Dang that didn't work out, Kagome internally sighed.

"Sixty-four birds. Sixty-four birds of paradise on the wall, sixty-four birds..."

"TAKE ONE DOWN AND BEAT IT AROUND!" Maybe they don't know how to count then. From then on Kagome sang only the numbers and the kids sang the rest. They where no longer far away from her, they had slowly crept closer to her. The adults had tried to hush the pups, and they would hush, but only for one or two verses at a time before they where back at it again. Kagome kept her eyes straight head as to not let anyone on to how pleased she was.

It was completely dark out when she and the children finally finished the song. When the last bird of paradise was beaten the children did not hesitate to yell the last word. After that it was like the adults let out a huge sigh of relief, probably glad to have the pups stop singing and hanging around their leader's prisoner. Little did they know that Kagome was not yet ready to let the pups go, no she would keep them with her for as long as she could, they where her way of keeping boredom at bay.

"Tell me little ones, would you like to hear a story about the birds of paradise?" Kagome asked quietly. Their eyes grew large, and they silently looked to the adults for permission. The elderly wolf just sighed and waved his hand. With that a half circle was formed around her. The pup with the gray streak in his hair sat directly in front of her looking uninterested but didn't want to be left behind by his friends.

"Onna, make sure your tale is a good one or I shall punish you." The voice was of a young male sitting diagonal from her. His chest was puffed out in self importance and he seemed to believe himself to be above her. He reminded her of how Sesshomaru acted towards everyone but Rin.

"If my tale is not satisfactory you will punish me?"

"Yes." Their was a mock stern expression on his face, he seemed to believe that he truly could hurt her if he wanted to. Irritation flared up in Kagome, what a crude child!

With a huff Kagome replied, "Then I shall not tell my tale. I do not think it fair that I would receive punishment for doing some that I do not have to do." With that Kagome turned her back on the group of young pups. After what she had said sunk in a couple of pups turned on the one that had threatened her. They spoke in the Inu language so Kagome could not follow what was being said. To her it only sounded like a series of yips, barks and growls. After a few moments the sounds stopped, still Kagome did not turn around, a pup should not get what they wanted by using force. Shippo did not and they would not.

There was a sharp pull of her hair, yanking Kagome's head back. The pup that had insulted her stood above her, now taller since she was sitting down. His green eyes where angry, and there was a scowl on his face.

"Onna, you will do as I told you, and tell the story." He gave another sharp pull on her hair in to emphasize what he was saying. Still Kagome did not speak, looking the other way, and ignored him. He would not get his way. Violence only made her more stubborn to see the pup put in his place. When she did immediately do as he asked, a couple of the other boys laughed at the pup.

"Do you think it is funny that he does not get his way?" asked Kagome, giving the laughing pups her full attention. Mutely they shook their head yes.

"Think about it this way, none of you shall hear my tale. Nor shall I sing again. I will sit here silently like I have done before and you shall go back and listen to the adults talk. Now please LET go of my hair." The pups got quiet. There was no laughter now or any sign of amusement on their faces. Kagome's hair was released, and the pups went to the adult and sat down. She heard one of the adults asked why they where not listening to the humans tale, the pups replied that since she was a onna she would have told a boring tale. Kagome stayed silent and kept her back turned to the group of wolves behind her. Only moving the add a little wood to the fire they had lit near her.

It was well into the night when the group of wolves that had previously left arrived and ran right past her. The leader of the wolves headed toward the back of the cave, where the two demons that brought her to this cave where. She had not seen the two of them since they had dropped her on the floor, early this afternoon. There was a loud snarl from the wolf leader and the wolves left again.

Kagome was almost asleep on the floor when they once again returned. The floor was cold and hard, but she found it easier to sleep on it than sleeping sitting up. There was the sound of angry voices accompanying the return of the wolves, well one angry voice and a whole lot of growling.

Slowly Kagome sat up and faced the cave entrance.. The wolves that had not already passed her in favor of seeking out their leader were bringing in or rather forcing an adolescent wolf demon into the cave. The wolf was growling and throwing out curses like no tomorrow. He was worse than Inuyasha! He seemed not to care that there where young pups about, pups that could easily pick up such fowl words and repeat them.

"STOP!" Kagome was surprised when she heard the voice, what idiot would speak up to reprimand the wolf? When eyes turned to her, she felt her heart sink. Apparently she was that idiot, what happened to thinking before she spoke?

"What did you say, onna?" the wolf's voice was rough and very angry. With a gulp she repeated what she had said.

"I said to stop, or are you incapable of hearing what others have to say?"She stood up so that she was not in such a submissive position. The wolf broke free from the others and was instantly in front of her.

"You are just a human woman, you dare to insult me?"

"I did not insult you, I merely asked you to stop. Did you not know that young pups pick up on fowl language faster than proper? Surely you do not want you tribe to be known for such a thing?"

"SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT DEMONS?" Angry. He was very angry the blue of his eyes turned icy and his hair seemed to stand on edge.

"More than-"

"ENOUGH! Son do not patronize our captive, she will become increasingly more annoying than she already is. Woman, do you find pleasure in facing death? Sit back down, and mind you do not start that singing back up." The leader was back, standing ten feet behind Kagome, looking slightly more amused than angry.

With a huff Kagome sat back down and waited. As soon as the leader turned his back to her she childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know, I would not have to be annoying if you would see fit to let me go, or simply get UP and walk. But I have sat here for nearly twelve hours now and you have yet to let me do either, not to mention that I have human needs I must attend to in the next few minutes. If I do not, you shall be stuck with one angry woman." Both wolves turned around in surprise as the onna spoke.

"Woman, it would be wise for you to remember that you are around demons who will not think twice if they harm you. Kinta! Come and accompany the onna so she may tale care of her needs. Kouga, follow me. We have much to talk about." With that said the two wolf demons left and the pup that had caught her eye earlier walked up to her.

"Follow me, please." He lead her out side of the cave to a place where she could use the bathroom in peace. The air was cold, it would have been to dark for her too see if not for the full moon in the sky. The moon looked so much larger than it did in her time, whiter also.

"Thank you Kinta, for taking me out for a nice walk. Do you think they will let me bathe? I feel quite dirty."Kagome asked.

"Dunno. I will ask for you though. If you will sing again..."Kinta stated softly. Kagome patted his head in confirmation. She was surprised at how soft it was, his hair felt like a puppies fur. She wanted to keep her hand in it and keep patting his head. So she did. Kinta did not seen to mind, since he slowed his pace down. She was not allowed to bathe that night, due to it being dark outside and that would make it easier for her to escape. So she slept on the floor, singing softly to the pup who laid down close her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**_Does anyone think that my grammar is awful? I don't have a beta, and don't really know if I need one...so let me know._**

**_Guys I would REALLY REALLY like it if you would review, it doesn't take but 1 minute to do so. It lets me know your opinion on things. Plus it boosts my confidence in my writing skills!_**

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_Dragonfly1339  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, it has been a while huh. I won't write a super long An so don't worry. All I ask is that you read the note at the end of the chapter. It is VERY important. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I the first night of many that would have Kagome waking up at the sounds of the demons moving about. It seemed like every time one of them came any ware close to her, her eyes would snap open and glare at the demon before she had processed what she was even doing. Though in response earned here quiet a few growls and once even a kick in the side for being so bold.

The one thing that did not change during the night was the fact the Kinta stayed close by her. Once when a demon, he was not quite an adult but not an adolescent, came a little to close to her , he gave a puppy growl. Though the growl was not as impressive, the demon got the message and went away.

Some where around three in the morning, Kagome got fed up with constantly being awoken. So, -she crawled close to Kinta and pulled him in to her arms. Within moments she was asleep, having a pup once again in her arms. Startled, Kinta tried to escape her grasp but found that he could not. So, with all the pride he could muster, he settled down in the strange onna's arms. Kagome slept undisturbed for the rest of the morning.

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

Thunder shook the sky as rain poured over the land, feeding the cracked dry soil. It was still night or very early morning, yet he did not sleep. The onna that his father had found, now lay with one of the most reserved pups in the tribe. The boy would not even open up to him or his father, but then he opens up to a strange onna? Something must be done before she corrupted more of his tribe. Something had to be done.

Some time later in the night Kouga heard whimpering in the next room, but ignored it. Five minutes later the whimpering still continued followed by soft spoken words. The whimpering died off, but started back up when the comforting words stopped.

With a sigh Kouga got up from his pallet on the ground and walked into the main cavern of the cave, where the onna and some lower ranked wolves slept. To his surprise it was not the onna who was making the whimpering sounds, but instead it was the young pup who slept next to her.

She was curled up around the pup, keeping it warm and whispering words of comfort in his ears. One of the onna's hands was rubbing the pup's back to further comfort him. The onna seemed to be struggling between waking the pup up or letting the pup sleep and possibly letting the nightmare continue. She seemed to come to a decision as she started to shake the pup in a gentle manner.

It took a few shakes before the pup's eyes opened sleepily. The pup must have still felt threatened by the nightmare, for a low growl escaped his throat, directed toward the onna. She stiffened and pulled away, but did not stop the stream of comforting words from leaving her mouth. Finally having seen enough, Kouga walked over to the strange pair.

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O

Kagome looked up when she heard footsteps. The young wolf demon from earlier was walking towards her and the pup that had decided to watch over her for the night. He had been having nightmares and she had just woken him up. What in the world did the wold want with her at this time of night?

"Give him to me onna." It was not a statement, but a demand. Silently Kagome picked up Kinta and placed him in her lap, ignoring the soft growls that he was giving. She knew he had not yet shaken off the terror from his nightmare.

"Onna..." Kagome turned her back towards the wolf, hoping that he would walk away, but knowing that he wouldn't. With a small, frustrated sigh she turned around but still did not speak. Kinta still firmly placed in her arms, sound asleep again. It amazed Kagome that the child could so easily dismiss a leader from his own tribe.

"Now, why will you not hand over the pup? Is it not obvious to you that he is suffering from bad dreams?" The wolf scolded.

With a sniff, Kagome finally spoke. "Yes, demon, it IS obvious that the pup was having nightmares, but if you would pay attention you would see that they have stopped." She spoke quietly, trying not to wake the pup, her voice was calm if not a little irritated.

The wolf seemed to study the child, and with an angry huff he walk away. Kagome mentally cheered, the demon was just plain annoying. He reminded her of someone...but who. After a few minutes of racking her tired brains she came up with a blank. So instead of thinking, she curled up with Kinta and fell back to sleep.

The noise of morning chores woke Kagome up, well the squirming of the pup in her arms that woke up to the noise woke her up. He was trying to slip out of her arms with out waking his companion up. He squirmed, wiggled and gently pulled at her arms in his attempt to escape. Discretely looking around, Kagome looked for what it was that had the child so eager to leave her arms. Finally she spotted it, the other children where also be awoken at the other end of the cave. The five of them had settled down piled together with fur pellets acting as blankets last night. Kinta must not have wanted them to see him snuggled up with the prisoner, or probably more importantly a human.

With a sigh, Kagome released him. Startled, Kinta looked up at her with a confused expression. "You did not want to be seen with me, correct?" she asked softly. Suddenly he looked ashamed, "Don't worry. I am not angry. But if you want to keep last night a secret then I suggest that you run a quickly take a bath, you must smell like me." With a small smile she pushed him away from her. With one glance over his shoulder at her he darted off to a side cave.

_'Hmm, that must be where the bathing areas are. I wonder if I will get to take a bath today...or even be able to wash myself off. I feel so dirty, I can only imagine how I must smell...'_

Discretely, Kagome scooted over to a wall of the wall and leaned back. Every member of the pack was doing something, the women were folding the sleeping equipment from the previous night and gathering their children. Men where doing various things, some where getting meat for the families to eat breakfast, others where seen gathered around the tribe leader in a serious discussion. Or rather they where listening, and the three leaders (Kagome assumed that was what they where) seemed to be giving directions. Every once and a while the demons would nod or give some other sign that they understood, but kept their faces stoic and still.

The silver haired demon from yesterday seemed to be upset about something, his face was stern but his gold eyes held concern. He made many gestures that gave away his growing frustration or irritation at what ever they where talking about. Then suddenly his eyes met hers, and he walked toward her, ignoring the calls for him to come back. When he stood in front of her, he looked down at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Onna."

"Demon." Her tone was flat and bored. She was not scared of him, maybe weary but not scared. He seemed to find this more amusing than he did insulting.

"Tell me onna, what was your true business being near us yesterday?"

"As I said yesterday, I am (was) traveling through the area and accidentally heard a part of your conversation about there being a up coming battle. I did not want to be caught in the middle of the battle, so I was trying to see where it was going to occur so I could avoid the area."

"...Why would an onna such as yourself be traveling alone. Even if your village was killed, why not stay in a village?"

'Hmm good question, why would I not have stayed in a village?'

"The villages that I had come across where poor and could not have easily supported another villager in it. I did not want to become a burden on those villages, so I moved on." He studied me for a long moment, not letting me break eye contact with him.

"What are you called, onna?"  
Kagome racked her brains, she could not tell him her true name, it might cause problem in the future. "My name is Kaiyo. May I know what you are called?" The name would be easy to remember, and it suited her nature.

The demon seemed surprised at her question, but answered all the same. " You may call me Inu No Taisho."

* * *

**Well there is another chapter. Hope you guys liked it! I have to admit I am thinking about quitting this story, I just get absolutely NO feed back from anyone. I have come to the conclusion that my writing style must suck and so does this story. I may stop writing and I may not, I am still thinking about it. With summer coming up, I am reluctant to stop but if it suck and people don't like it, what is the point of continuing? I will let you guys know either way. Sorry this chapter was so late, with the end of the year I have been focusing on tests and what not.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even a single Inuyasha manga (Sniffles) But I do own this idea, no matter how much it sucks!

R&R if you feel like it


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note: Sorry guys for the late(ish) update. I would love to thank all of you who reviewed, I wrote this chapter for you guys! I Was not completely satisfied with this chapter but, I did my best. I did my best guys, so let me know if it was good enough. _**

_**PS**_: **How do you spell Inuyasha's moms name?**

* * *

**_RECAP:_****_"What are you called, onna?"_**

**_Kagome racked her brains, she could not tell him her true name, it might cause problem in the future. "My name is Kaiyo. May I know what you are called?" The name would be easy to remember, and it suited her nature._**

**_The demon seemed surprised at her question, but answered all the same. " You may call me Inu No Taisho."_**

* * *

Kagome's heart stopped. Her breathing stopped, and her head was getting strangely light. 'Stay calm calm calm calm calm STAY CALM!' Quickly she made her face blank, it would not be good if the demons seen her freaking out. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as if questioning his sanity. In response the demon before her looked at her strangely.

"Who?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Inu No Taisho, ruler of the Western lands." He repeated, slowly.

"...I don't get it." She bluntly stated. Her expression was one of confusion, completely noit getting who this demon was and what his standing meant to her and everyone around her. 'Good Kagome!

Now he won't suspect you. I MUST keep who I am and what I know a secret.'

"WAIT! You mean THE demon lord of the west?" He confirmed with a nod of his head. "My mom use to tell me stories about you! Wow, I can't believe I argued with you! HEHEHE..." Kagome rubbed the back of her head as if in an embarrassed manner. She looked down to hide her face, so he couldn't see her grimace at having to say those words.

"Yes."

"What is HIS name?" She asked pointing at a random wolf demon that happened to be walking near her. The demon stopped when he saw that she was pointing at him, so she dropped her finger and Inu No Taisho turned to look at the demon for a few seconds.

"I do not know onna."  
Kagome made a tsking sound and gestured at another wolf demon that happened to be walking near by, again the demon stopped and looked at her.

"I do not know onna."

"How aboout...her?" Kagome gestured toward a female wold demon attending to a fire across the cave. She had three pups near her and was completely oblivious to the conversation that now revolved around her. Her pups where paying more attention though and stood up in front their mother and tugged on her hair on an attempt to gain her attention. The group of leaders that Inu No Taisho had been standing with, looked annoyed that she was playing some kind of game with the great leader and there by wasting precious time.

"Onna, I do not know." His voice was no longer stotic, it was tinted with irritation. Again Kagome made a tsking noise and gave a small laugh.

"Grant me one more opportunity to ask a question?"

"One."

Kagome looked around the cave, when her eyes landed on some of the demons they would freeze as if afraid that she would point them out. One demon caught her eye, Kinta was close by and had a small smile on his face. He was sitting with the group of pups he had left her for earlier in the morning. All of the pups where sitting in a line, eyes on her.

"What is the name of...the demon you are preparing to fight, Lord Inu No Taisho? Or would you answer this one: will I be able to leave this cave any time soon?"  
His eyes widened a fraction, the only sign of his surprise at her question.

"That was not what we agreed upon me answering onna."

"I only asked if you would give me the change to ASK one more question, I did not say I would be asking the same type of question, lord Inu No Taisho."

"So it was. I will not answer your questions. You have wasted to much of my time at the moment. Wait patiently and you will receive your answers, perhaps." His voice was like ice, it was so cold. The smile fell off of Kagome's face. She bowed slightly and sat back down against the cave wall. Her eyes where on the floor and she refused to look at him even when he took a step closer. Seeing this he walked back to the group of leaders.

The wolf demon tribe leader fussed at him for wasting time with a stupid onna. Now they were behind on schedule and would have to make decisions quickly. With that, to avoid any more opstical, they left the cave into the outdoors.

Silence filled the cave after they left. All eyes seemed to be on her, but Kagome ignored them and kept her eyes on the ground. After what seemed to be forever, normal activity commenced though every one and a while the wolves would stop near her and stare at her as if trying to figure something out. Kagome did not speak another world the whole entire day. When Kinta came with food, she accepted with a nod and smile at him, but other than that the wolves would not have known the onna was even awake or asleep if it was not for their superior hearing.

When night fell, Kagome let her eyes fall shut in hope that sleep would claim her, but like any other time when you want to sleep you just can't. So she found herself wondering if Sesshomaru was alive yet or if Inuyasha was. She did not think the later was yet born because if Inu No Taisho had already met Izoyi he would not have left her this long to meet with the wolves.

So that left her to wander if Sesshomaru had been born yet. If he wasn't then she was even farther back in time than she thought. She knew very little that went on before Sesshomaru was born, Inuyasha had not spoken about it. Either because he just did not find it important or because he had know little to nothing about it himself. Kagome suspected the later of the two.

A huge clap of thunder brought her away from her thoughts. Looking up without moving her fave she examined the wolves again. It was now late in the night and most of the pups where asleep. She noted that Kinta was with pups his age. In the back of her mind she wondered if he would come around her again, or if the previous night had been one in a million. Adult demons where sitting around a central fire built in the center of the cave and its inhabitants.

Kagome noticed that a couple of wolves sat at the edge of the entrance of the cave, some just indie and one outside of it by a few feet. It did not take her long to realize that they had to be the current watch. Idly, she wondered how often the watch changed.

More time passed, and Kagome fell into a light doze, but the sound of close footsteps made her drowsiness go away. She kept her eyes on the floor but paid attention to the way the demon walked. The steps where sure and confident, if not a little hard for a demon.

Bare feet entered her line of sight, furs where rapped around the ankles and shins. That was common for this type of demons, though.

"Well, you have been strangely quiet onna. Have you finally realized that you are in a demons hide out?" Kaogme mentally sighed, it was that annoying young demon. The,she thought, son of the demon tribe leader and the one that wanted to take Kinta away from her last night.

"..."She would not start talking to him, not after almost a complete day of silence.

"Afraid?" Kaogme shook her head no, and turned her head up to glare at him. She felt tempted to spit at his feet, but did not want to deal with the consequences of doing so. For surely he would either kick or slap her, or worse.

"Ah! So you are not as lifeless as the others thought. Good, that would make things boring. Tell me onna, did you really not know who Inu No Taisho was?" Again she shook her head no.

"Does that mean you do not know who Kouga, of the demon wolf tribe is?"

Kagome's heart sped up slightly at the name. 'KOUGA? Why would this demon bring him up? Surely he was not born yet?' She again shook her head no.

"Pitty. But now you do. I am Kouga, it will do you well to remember my name onna."

* * *

**AN: I would like to note that it had NOT don on kagome that the kouga that had been talking to her was HER Kouga, until he said his name the way he did!  
**

**I still have not decided whether or not to keep writing this story. PLEASE be patient with me and give me your thoughts and suggestions for this story.**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If I did, I would not be trying to find a summer job...

review if you feel like it...

LOVE Dragonfly1339


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**:_ Sorry it took such a long time to update. After school let out I had to go and work on my uncle's blue berry farm...for TWO weeks. Anyway I am back and though I don't like this chapter I felt it was kind of necessary...so please don't hate me!_

I really love reading your reviews!Each and every one of them encourages me to continue typing up this story. Hope you stay with me!

* * *

The clearing was empty except for two people standing in front of a old well, one was pacing while the other was perched on the edge of said well.

"Dammit! Where is that wench?" Inuyasha paced restlessly in front of the well. The clearing was empty except him and Kikyo.

"She has left you, Inuyasha." Kikyo softly told him. Her face was void of any emotion, as she sat perched on the very well she had previously sealed.

"She would not do that, without telling at least Shippo good bye!"

"She was pretty mad at the time Inuyasha..."Kikyo sighed under her breath, they had been having this conversation since the morning after her reincarnation left.

"Let us continue to hunt jewel shards, and simply leave a message with my younger sister." Inuyasha paused in his pacing, but only for a brief moment. Much to Kikyo's pleasure, he seemed to be considering the idea.

"The monk and demon slayer will not want to go." was his reason for staying.

"You will convince them."

"Keh!" He stormed away from the well to go talk with his traveling companions.  
AT THE VILLAGE

"Miroku, are you not worried about Kagome?" Sango asked. They where sitting before Kaede's fire, inside her hut, drinking tea. Inuyasha and Kikyo had gone off early this morning to only Kami knows where.  
"My dear, it has only been five days. She may have been delayed with that school of hers. We both know how important it is to her." Miroku answered in between sips of tea.

"While that does make since, Kagome does not usually keep away without some kind of word to Inuyasha."

"Speaking of our friend...I worry about the influence Kikyo has over him." He spoke in lower tones and sat his tea down. Sango slowly sat down her cup also, her expression more grim than it had been a moment ago.

"Yes, it has been on my mind also-" Just then said hanyo burst through the doorway.

"Pack, we are leaving in the morning." Inuyasha's voice was stubborn, and he had a determined glint in his eyes.

"We agreed not to leave the village until Kagome returned." Miroku reasoned. This was, no doubt, the work of Kikyo.

"Keh! Jewel shards ain't going to wait for us! We can leave a message with Kaede, for when Kagome gets back. We leave at dawn." With that he left the small hut, leaving his two companions frustrated.

The two companions looked at each other, and gave frustrated sighs.

"He can be so pig headed at times! We should wait here for Kagome, to make sure she is alright...-"

"Yes, I agree. I am sure that this was not his idea at the beginning, though." Miroku sighed.

"Do you mean that...?"

"You are correct. I believe that that our favorite priestess has had a hand in this. But let us not dwell on negative things, come and let us pack so that we can talk to him after wards." With that the two started to pack the groups belongings.  
With Kikyo  
She stood in front of the bone-eater well, with her hands resting gently against it. It had retained only some of its previous power since she had sealed it. The power stirred restlessly under her palms, it felt almost angry. Kikyo scoffed at the though, how could the well be angry at her when she was only sending her reincarnation back to where she belonged?

Kikyo's brows come together as she though about the other priestess. Why did the little band miss her so? She was a liability to them in every fight and in daily travel. Yet the monk and slayer have been adamant that they not move on form the village until the girl returned. They had changed the hanyo's mind thrice, but not this time. No, they would move on from the town at dawn and find the damn jewel shards that had messed up every thing. Then Inuyasha would be all hers, his soul would be hers.

The other miko would lose all of her hold on it, and Inuyasha would follow her to hell...- the well surged and brought Kiko's thoughts back to the present. No longer did the well's power feel like harsh wind under her hands. No, it felt like a raging fire. Hot to the touch.

Kikyo forced the power to diminish and placed a stronger seal on it. If the well continued to act up, the monk would since the power, and would probably recognize it. The monk was smart...to smart. If anyone was going to figure her out it would be him. Kikyo resolved to keep a closer eye on him, and to make her influence on her hanyo stronger. Quickly she turned on her heels and headed toward the village, if they where to head out at dawn she had to make sure EVERYONE was ready, and not talking Inuyasha out of traveling.

With dawn brought rain.

Hard rain.

Thunder shook the hut, and its occupants. Inside everyone was wide awake and the storm left a few in a foul mood.

"Get your asses moving, we need to leave!"

"Please, Inuyasha. Weather out is not even fit for the village animals!"

"Are you afraid of a little water, Sango?"

"No, but-"

"If your not afraid, then get your ass in to gear!"

"Now Inuyasha, with such heavy rainfall we would not make good traveling time. Even if Sango and myself rode on Kilala and you carried Kikyo, we would not make it more than a couple of miles in this weather. Let us start out after the weather has cleared." reasoned Miroku.

"If we wait to travel even more jewel shards will fall into Naraku's grip!"

"Inuyasha, listen to your friends."

"But! FEH! Fine, since Kikyo agrees with you." Inuyasha stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest and sat down before the fire. The day would be a long one.

Miroku and Sango only whispered to each other when Inuyasha went out to check on the weather, they planned on how to get Kikyo out of their group before she had a chance to corrupt their friend any more than she already had.

About noon Kikyo suddenly left the hut and headed toward Inuyasha's forest, toward the well. Silently Miroku and Sango followed closely behind.

* * *

**I found that Kikyo is kind of hard to get right, I am working on it. Sorry if you think Inuyasha would not normally act like to his friends...but you know..  
**

**Disclaimer:-SIGH- Nope, do not own anything! If I did i would not be searching for a summer job...**

_**Review if you feel like it! Hope you have a good SUMMER!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I am back! Sorry for the later update, but in my defense this is the longest chapter yet! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or added me to their alerts. I get so happy when I read them! Hope you had a good fourth! (IF you celebrate it) I did, my family and I saw a wonderful fireworks show (the best I have ever seen!) and we got to eat watermelon, which is my second favorite thing in the world! But..yea I guess I am rambling now so...on with the story!**

* * *

**_THIS CHAPTER IS A DIRECT CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 7. IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ THE LAST FEW PARAGRAPHS.  
_**

* * *

"I am Kouga, prince of the wolf demon tribe. You will do well to remember my name onna."

"Please, not right now. I feel tired, leave so that I can sleep." Kagome said softly. She was looking down again not letting Kouga see her facial expression. She was sure that he could smell her surprise and confusion. But that did not mean he had to see her face while she was feeling it.

"Humph, tired? You haven't done anything all day, or for the last few days for that matter. That is the problem with humans, they tire to quickly and are to easily hurt, and are to ignorant for there own good. If you have heard of Inu No taisho, then you must have heard stories about us wolves... " Kouga's voice was tented with confusion, but arrogance was dominant.

Kagome's head snapped up as she glared at him. "I told you that I did not recognize who you where, so why must you patronize me? I am tired, dirty and in a foul mood. You are giving me a headache." She snapped. She did not want to deal with why humans are inferior to demons, she had heard about since she met her first demon all those years ago. Kagome continued to glared at him as surprise flickered on his eyes. He seemed to feel bad about her condition for a few seconds before he gained his confidence back. Which just furthered her irritation. With a snort, he flicked his hair over his shoulder and turned and walked away. Kagome did not notice how many of the demons around her had been following their conversation, if it could even be considered one.

Once Kouga was out of her eye sight, Kagome gave a sigh of relief. She felt so stupid for not recognizing him for who he was. Though she noted that he was much young now than when the one she knew. Though his view on humans is the same from when she first met him, if not worse. Physically he was now shorter than her, he only came up to her chin, though that is not saying a lot. His hair was the same glossy black but much shorter, but that must be because of his age. It only came to the tops of his shoulders, though it was still pulled up into a pony tail. He was not fat, by any means, but he seemed to still have some baby fat around his face. The one thing that had changed the most about him though, was his eyes. In this time they where a teal color or close to it. Not the cobalt blue they where in the feudal era.

When she had referred to him as an adolescent earlier, she had meant that because he only looked to be 13 or 14 years old. Compared to the 17-18 he normally looked to her. Kagome was pulled out her thoughts though, when she realized that someone had been poking her. She looked up ready to glare at whom ever was poking her. The glare fell from her face when she saw that it was Kinta.

"What is it?" she asked while rubbing the spot he had previously been poking. She was sure that there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

He blinked, embarrassment clouded his face when he realized that she was now listening to him and he had been spaced out, while poking her. He looked down before speaking up. "I was asked to take you to the stream where you can wash up."

Kagome nodded and stood with a groan. When he looked at her, she just sighed and told him it was because she had been sitting in one position for to long. It surprised Kagome that Kinta had been asked to take her anywhere, he was just a pup after all. When she asked him about it he told her..."you are just a human onna and I am demon even if I am young." like that explained every thing.

Outside of the caves it was warmer, the sun was above them, allowing her a better view of where they where than the last time she had been out side. Evergreens dotted the land scape popping up between the rocky ground. The ground was not just brown due to the rocky terrain but was also black, either from coal or obsidian, which she didn't know. There was very little green anything in front of the cave, but she could spot green on the ground farther on from the caves. Some wolves prowled around and some of the demons where on guard duty. Once out of view of the others, Kinta grabbed her hand leading her on a trail that she couldn't see. While walking to the stream she was surprised when she spotted a clearing full of grass and flowers, many of which looked like herbs. It looked so peaceful, a small brook ran through the center of the clearing.

Farther on was the stream as they called it, it was actually a river, just not a fast flowing one. As they got closer to it Kagome asked, "Kinta, do you have any soap or something I can wash with?"

"Soap? No, though I do have cloths for you." Kagome sighed. No soap meant that she would not really get clean.

"Hey Kinta, can we go back to that clearing we just passed? I want to see if it has a specific plant." Kagome asked hopefully. Kaede had once told her about a plant that could be used as soap if she ever needed it, though she never had before, thanks to her huge yellow backpack.

"...I don't know. Will it take long? Because if we are out here to long they will come looking for us, and I will get into trouble."

"No, only a couple of minutes. The plant has a red and orange bloom on it. If it is there, it will be easy to spot." Kinta grabbed her hand and stirred her toward the clearing they had passed on the way there. Once there Kagome stood still for a second, her eyes rapidly scanning the area for the colorful bloom. After a couple of seconds her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands happily. In the blink of an eye she was crouched down picking the plants. With them in her arms she jogged her way back to the waiting pup. Kinta didn't say a word until they reached the 'stream' again.

"Kinta, turn around while I bathe. Please." Kagome asked. He gave a huff but he turned his back on her while she stripped down so she could bathe. "Why did you grab more than one plant?"

She didn't answer immediately and a small eep escaped her as she stepped in the water. How was the water so cold during this time of the year? She forced herself to fully submerge in the icy waters, in order to get her hair wet. Once she came back up she answered him while she washed her hair and body.

"So I won't need to get more of them next time I am allowed to bathe. The others may not be as nice as you are." Kagome was quickly out of the water, fully cleaned. She used the cloth, that she had not used to clean herself with, to dry herself. With a sigh she quickly washed her clothes and put them back on once she had rung them out. As she walked back to Kinta she ruffled his hair affectionately. She slipped her hand into his much smaller one and let him lead her back to the caves.

Before they reached the caves Kinta dropped her hand and took a few steps in front of her. The smile fell off of her face and sadness feeled her as she realized that when they where around the others Kinta would not talk to her like he had been outside. Her sadness did not last long, because she knew why he acted how he did. She had no doubt that one of the older demons had spoken to him about sleeping with her the other night. No doubt telling him not to interact with her anymore. Well fine, she would act like she had no interest in them if that was how they where going to treat her.

Well...if only when she was not alone with Kinta.

She walked back to her wall, while the pup headed toward a fire where all the others where sitting. Once she was sitting down, she pulled the flowers out of her pocket and stared at them. What should she do with them? Let them dry naturally or use her powers to dry them or...

Suddenly she felt of her pockets and sighed when she felt the vial hidden in between the layers of her pants pockets. She sighed as she double checked the consealment spell over the vial and to re-enforce the small barrier around it. What Kikyo had not realized when she pushed her down the well was that Kagome still had some of the shards with her in her pocket. She had been meaning to get the rest them from Inuyasha, so she could combine them. There where only three shards with her at the moment, but that was enough to cause some serious mayhem if the got out of her possession. She was more grateful now that Kaede had taught her how to but the spell and barrier around the vial to keep it hidden, even from demons and other mikos.

She closed her eyes and focused her powers and dries out the plants that she had previously been thinking about. It didn't require enough of her power to cause attention to her. Letting them dry naturally would take to long, so, with a smile she put the now dried flowers in her pocket and settled in for the night.

There was a shout later on in the night, followed by more shouting and it didn't seem all that long before there was a lot of shouting and the sound running around the inner cave. Without opening her eyes she listened to see what was going on.

"Already closer than we thought-"

"Three of the scouts are dead-"

"There are to many-"

"Gather everyone that is of age-"

"I have the weap-"

Her eyes flickered open as she watched all the scurrying around, getting ready for what must be a fight. Why where they worrying if they had demons like the real Inu No Taisho ready to fight with them? That is when she heard that they DIDN'T have him there with them. Apparently he and their leader had left earlier that night for one reason or the other.

'What kind of leader leaves their tribe without some kind of authority?' Kagome wondered.

She watched in a daze as the cave emptied out leaving the pups alone with her. She was surprised that not one adult stayed to watch out for the pups. She guessed they did not think that the enemy would get past them, in order to get to the pups. She looked over at them, sound asleep. Not one of them had stirred with all of the commotion. Quietly she walked over to them and sat before them, putting herself between the pups and the entrance of the cave.

It was not long before screams feeled the air along with the sounds of weapons clashing. The night air was cold and it being cloudy, blocked out most of the moonlight, did not let her see any part of the battle. Looking around she spotted a sword that had been left behind in the rush to get ready. She jumped up and hurriedly grabbed it. The sound of the battle set her nerves on edge and the smell of blood was heavy in the air. The darkness outside left her at a disadvantage since she could not see and a demon could. She closed her eyes in an attempt to try and sense anything coming closer to the cave. It didn't seem like even five minutes when she felt something demonic coming toward the cave.

The silhouette did not look like a wolf demon, but she readied herself for whatever would come. As the face became clearer, from the light of the fire behind her, she was surprised. It was not a wolf demon like she had thought, instead it was what appeared to be a snake demon. Its eyes where nothing but slits of red, and grotesque black scales covered its face. Blood was dripping down from the side of it's long head from a large gash. It had a long, jagged, bloody sword in its left hand.

"What issss thisss? A onna defending wolf pupssss?" Kagome did not respond but instead lifted her sword eyes, on her opponent. Its eyes widened a fraction from what she supposed was surprise, but it did not last long. The snake lunged at her with speed that surprised her. 'He is slower than Inuyasha, way slower.' She quickly dodged to the left. Only to barely have time to dodge another swing. She swung the sword at its neck, only to have it blocked. Their swords clashed twice more the sound echoed throughout the cave ominously. Kagome felt her breathing becoming harsher. Her arms felt like lead.

Kagome let out a hiss of pain as the snake's sword cut in to her side. Angrily she aimed at her opponent chest. She was blocked. The warmth spread down her side as the blood seeped from the would at a fast pace, the more she moved the more it bled. Running forward, she stabbed her sword into the demons leg, letting her miko powers flow down it.

"Dammit! What issss thissss power?"He hissed, the surprise stilled his movements and Kagome smiled as she sent more power into him, thrusting her sword deeper into his thigh. He was going to die and she knew it and he knew it. But as she pulled her sword out of his leg, his blade cut into her arm. Before she could get out of range, he gave a hiss and he stabbed her in the same place she had stabbed him. She heaved a sigh when he collapsed after landing the blow , his body went stiff but his eyes stayed locked onto hers and shortly after he stopped breathing. Having been purified from the inside out, only the shell his body remained.

Breaking eyes contact with the dead demon she leaned on the sword to hold herself up, as she hobbled over to the pups. They where awake huddling together with their backs turned to where the fight had gone on. They where OK and unharmed, even if she was not. With a sigh she lowered herself in front of them, facing the cave entrance once again.

"You should never turn your back on a fight." Kagome informed the pups, she could feel their stares boring into her back.  
She felt one of them come up beside she but instead of looking at it, she looked down at her wounds and grimaced, placing her other hand over one of the wounds she tried to call forth her powers to heal the it. Nothing happened. Closing her eyes she felt for her powers, they were not there. Or rather they where depleted. Panic stirred in the back of her mind. But she ignored it, instead focusing on the pups. They where scarred, and she needed to calm them.

"One hundred bottles of sake on the wall... one hundred bottles of sake. Take one down, pass it around..." her voice was horse and not as strong as she wanted it to be but maybe the pups shouldn't notice. After a few verses she felt the pups loosen up and continue the song with her. She looked at the pup that was singing at her side and felt herself smile when she realized it was Kinta. She patted his head, before she went back to focusing on sensing demons.

It was not long before she felt more demons coming her way. She slowly stood up and readied herself for another fight. She was sure that she would lose this one but, she hoped, she could protect the pups until the wolves came back...

Swaying slightly she stood her ground as the demons approached. She sighed in relief as she saw a familiar face, Kouga, with that she let the weapon fall from her hands and sat down with a thump.

Kinta must not have recognized who the demons where, probably due to the amount of blood on them, for he jumped up and stood before Kagome. With in a second

the rest of the pups followed his example and stood before her. Protecting her.

"...Kinta." He looked down at her, a low growl still coming from his throat.

"It is your pack, silly. Go and greet them." His eyes widened and he took of like an arrow toward the pack. As the reunion of wolves took place Kagome scooted back against the wall and started to bandage her wounds. It was not the first time her clothing had been used for such things.

A pair of feet stopped in front of her. With a sigh she looked up into the familiar but unfamiliar face. "Please, I am tired. Leave me alone."

"Humph, that is the problem with humans, they tire to quickly." Came the retort, only this time there was amusement and not anger.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER!: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL! **

_Please please please please please please please please please **REVIEW**! _**When you review it lets me know how I am doing and how to make the story BETTER! Plus I wrote my first ever fight scene and would like to know how I did and how to make it better! Reviews also help speed up my updates...hint hint. ^^  
**

Until Next Time! P.S- this chapter was 3,269 words long! I am getting better! ^~^


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: yea I know its been a while, SORRY! School is kicking my ass this year and we have only been in 5 weeks. I have had loads of HW every day. ~SIGH~ Hopefully it will calm down soon! I hope all of you are safe from this bad weather and are safe! PLEASE give me reviews about how I am doing and or how bad and sucky my story is! OR even if you are mad because of the long delay!**

* * *

The wolves where quick about placing the wounded in the warmest spot in the cave. Fires where lit in various spots near that area to keep the warm air even. It was strangely quiet, even for after a battle. Kagome wondered if there had been many deaths and if that was the reason for the silence.

"Kouga." Kagome spoke quietly because she was sure he would hear her, even if he was at the opposite end if the cavern. She watched as he turned and looked at her, while he kept up with his current conversation with some demons.

"When you are done come over here." He gave a slight nod and turned back to face his companions. She hoped he did not take a long time because she was so tired. When he first arrived back from the fight he had asked her about the demon corpse and asked how the pups where. Then as if an after thought asked if she was seriously injured. She had retorted that if he used his eyes he would see that, yes she was wounded and that yes she thought it was serious from the amount of blood she had already lost. In response he had rolled his eyes and walked off to where he was currently standing and talking. Five minutes later Kouga stood before her looking worn out and mildly irritated. With a grunt Kagome forced herself to stand up also, she didn't like him having a dominate position over her.

"You need to sleep." Her tone was strong and forceful.

"Don't tell me what I need! What do you know, your just a weak human!" Irritation was clear in his tone, but so was the exhaustion that he was no doubt beginning to feel.

"What good will you be to everyone if you are to stupid from exhaustion to make sound decisions? Sleep, if only for half an hour." Kagome's voice was loud with irritation. Worry echoed from her voice to her eyes.

"Where there many casualties?" She asked in a quieter voice.

"Only two are dead. About twenty have wounds, all the more reason that I can not rest."

"What good are you with healing? Not very I would guess, go I will tend to the wounded. Rest." Kagome was about to storm off when she noticed that HE was hurt and bleeding. Why had no one fixed him up yet? Kagome slowly grabbed his arm and held on tight.

"Rest after I see to your wounds" She limped over to the wounded demons with him following reluctantly behind. Soft whispers stopped and a stony silence descended. It was obvious that many where angry that she was so close to their wounded and all of the where confused as to why Kouga was with her, with out resisting. With out a word Kagome sat down at the outer edge of the fire and moved a bowl of water onto it. When Kouga did not sit down beside her like she wanted him to she yanked him down by his arm. Ignoring the demons growls she examined the supplies; bandages had been laid out, ready for use but it seemed that there was only one demoness who knew what she was doing. It would be slow work for her to do by herself, fixing up all of the woulds. If my miko powers where not so low I would use them to help out. Not that they would accept it. I would more than likely be killed on the spot. ~sigh~ The water was now boiling .

"Kouga, get three strips of bandages for me. I will be right back." She did not look back to see if he was doing what she had asked, but instead headed towards the cave's entrance. No one tried to stop her, for which she was glad. The night air was chilly and felt good from the heat of the cave. There was little light from the moon as she followed the path to the river. Once she was at the entrance to the clearing of flowers she went to work. For what seemed like hours she picked flowers, roots and berries that she found. She did not need a lot of light to do her work, many times she had had to do this same thing for Inuyasha when he had gotten wounded on the night of the new moon. Once her arms where full she headed back to the cave

. Once in the cave she walked over to the fire and set about doing her work. Bandages where sterilized and paste for wounds made. Once enough was made, Kagome turned to Kouga. He had been watching her attentively as she worked.

"Take off your chest plate." She stated.

"Wh-"

"JUST do it!" Kagome said irritably. Her own wounds hurt and needed to be tended to badly but Kouga was the leader, so he was first and foremost. With a sigh, he obeyed her orders. Dipping her rag into the hot water, she rung it out and passed it in between her hands in order to cool it down a little. Then she carefully set to washing his chest wound. It was deep and if he was human if would definitely need stitches. He didn't flinch as she washed out the wound, applied some paste to it and bandaged it.

"Do you have any other wounds?" Her voice betrayed her fatigue but nothing else.

"Just some minor scraps and bruises. Nothing are wounded, attend to your self." His voice was soft and strong.

"I can not. There are many others wounded. Plus I can not bind my own wounds tight enough."

"The other can wait for a little while longer, they are demons after all. They should have started to heal a little on their own by now. I will deal with your wounds and then you will help with the others."

"But-"

"It is final." With a sigh, Kagome instructed him on how to properly clean and bind her wounds. After it was all said and done, he went to rest but not before she was ordered to help the others out. The demoness in charge did not throw a big fit like Kagome half expected her to. Instead she had Kagome explain the pastes and sterilizing process and went to work. It was almost mid morning when all the injured had finally been taken care of. Every one was asleep except the two make shift nurses. They where in the middle of cleaning dirtied bandages and making more paste from the flowers Kagome had brought with her.

"What is going on?" A loud and angry voice demanded.

* * *

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing, but this idea and the computer I am using._**

**_REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!  
_**

**_And sorry it was so short!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N:_ Yes, yes I know I haven't updated in forever and a day! School has been kicking my ass. I know I really shouldn't make excuses...but. Yea. Please don't give up on me, I AM trying. Yes this is possibly the shortest chapter to ever hit FF, but I got stuck. Please give me some ideas! If you do i'll update in a week I promise- cross my heart! (I am on Fall break and am off again next week!)**

_Many Thanks to: kate(), __Lionsheart13771_, and_ megan1339 for reviewing on the last chapter!_

_ To Lionsheart13771: I am not sure on a pairing yet. If you want a specific pairing let me know!_

**_I kinda want to bring Shessomaru into the story as Toga in there and well he IS prince to the western lands. I know in the Anime/manga they don't meet in the past, but this is Fanfiction. Let me know if you guys are open to the idea. Again if you want something to happen/ or have an idea on how I can continue, let me know. I'm just kinda stuck at the moment!  
_**

* * *

Kagome jumped in surprise, accidentally dropping the bowl she was carrying. As the bowl dropped it seemed to do so in slow motion finally hitting to hard packed dirt of the cave floor, shattering into many pieces. For a moment all she could do was stare at what use to be a bowl before her brain kicked back into gear.

Quickly she bent down and started to gather the shards. With out looking up she addressed the question.

"There was a battle. Please get Kouga to bring me something to put these shards in."

With a quick glance she verified that the demoness had not stopped working, and the shadow that had previously standing behind her was gone. With a sigh she gathered the last of the shards and held them in her hand.

"Here." A bowl was thrust in front of her. Looking up she gave a small smile and a quick mummer of thanks as she deposited the shards into the bowl. Then taking the bowl away from him she stood up. She studied him for a moment. He looked much better than he did earlier, much more rested. The stress lines where gone and color has returned.

"Did you feel your father in on the battle?" She watched as his face became slightly pale but shook his head no. But all she did was tilt her head to the side and look at him before helping to clean up the last of the bandages.

"He didn't ask me, he went straight to another demon after waking me up and telling me your message. Didn't even ask if I was okay.."

"Hmm. Then why not just tell him? Walk right over there and tell him how you think every thing went. You will be leader one day, right? So give him the information. How do you think the tribe needs to improve their fighting style, who did good in the fight and who needs more work? Apparently you guys need more work, other wise so many wouldn't have been hurt. Go."

She could hear him growing and almost expected him to do something about it. Instead the soft sound of him walking away reached her ears.

She glanced up to look at the demoness that had finished her share of the work, she was staring at Kagome with a quizzical expression. In response Kagome quirked an eye brow. But the demoness just shook her head and walked off to a nearby fire.

Bandages finished, Kagome looked around the cave. It was still very early so most of the demons where asleep, but still some where talking around the fires. More than likely talking about what the tribe would do now. Much like how her old group would do after a battle with Naraku's minions.

With a tired sigh Kagome went to her spot on the far side of the cave and gently sat down as to not disturb her wounds. Within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything but the idea. ~sigh~**

_Sorry for such a short chapter! _

~REVIEW~ I'll give you a cookie?


	11. Chapter 11

_I am sorry I just can not give this story the time it needs and that kills me. So if anyone wants to adopt this story please contact me. I really wish I had more time to put into the story and I thought about putting it on hold. But that just did not seem fair to you guys. Again if you are interested please PM me or email me. _

_ Much Love!_

_ Dragonfly1339  
_


	12. adoption notice

_** Bizarre Company has been adopted by Lionheart13771.**_

_** I want to thank everyone who read my story and reviewed/story alerted me, it was a huge encouragement. I would not have given up on this story if I didn't need to. But I feel that I was not giving the story enough time and/or effort that it deserved. So instead of making you guys mad at me for never updating I decided that my best option was to see if someone would adopt the story from me, and luckily someone did. A big thank you to Lionheart13771 for taking up this story! I hope everyone who read mine will also read Lionheart's! **_

_** Thank you for your support! **_

_** dragonfly1339  
**_


End file.
